Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/Tajemnicza dziewczna
Kolejny blog dedykuje Astrit Artist,Astriś111 i Piszacej gazetkę szkolną. Info: -Na Berk jest średniowiecze(szlachta i te sprawy ;) ) -Czkawka je szlachcicem,a Astrid dzieckiem chłopskim -Czkawka i Astrid nie znają się -Będzie czkastrid -Dzieje się w JWS i serialu -'Pogrubiona czcionka '''to myśli,retrospekcja lub sny -Smoki pełnią role koni.są tresowane od 15 lat -Nikt jeszcze nie zna nocnej furii -Sorki za błędy ;) Rozdział 1.Zwida na polu Czkawka był dziwnie nie spokojny,chodził po domu nie wiedząc czym się zająć.Wyczyścił i nakarmił już smoki ojca,poobserwował ryby w stawie,poszedł na spacer do lasu... Czkawka:'Co by tu zrobić....?' Chłopak podszedł do okna i patrzył na łan pszenicy o zachodzie słońca,kłosy kołysały się na wietrze,niczym złote morze na tle różowo-czerwonego nieba.W pewnym momencie Czkawka mrugnął,nagle zobaczył na polu postać.Była to dziewczyna w jego wieku,miała niebieskie oczy i rozwiane bląd włosy,ubrana była w białą,postrzępioną sukienką,na twarzy miała niewielkie skaleczenie,na policzku widniała czerwona smuga,Czkawka,jako iż widział już podobne rany wiedział,że została spowodowana batem.Dziewczyna patrzyła na chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się,Czkawka znów mrugnął,znikła.Czkawka nie wiedział co myśleć,pobiegł w miejsce,gdzie przed chwilą stała tajemnicza dziewczyna,zastał tam jedynie wydeptany placek,miał już pewność,że ona tu była,już miał iść,ale coś błyśnęło w pszenicy,Czkawka podniusł przedmiot,był to srebny pierścionek z różowym oczkiem,chłopak obejrzał pierścień,w zamyśleniu powrócił do domu.W nocy śnił mu się dziwny sen Czkawka':Biegłem po polu,stanąlem i rozejrzałem się,przedemną stała ta dziewczyna,coś mnie do niej przyciągało,zacząłem do niej iść,potem biec,ale odległość pomiędzy nami zwiększała się z każdym krokiem,uśmiechała się do mnie,nagle wszystko zalała woda,ale nie dusiłem się,łan zmienił się w dno jeziora,spojrzałem w góre i widziałem własną twarz,ale o wiele większą,przyglądałem się czemuś,przedemną była ta dziewczyna,podeszłem do niej i zrozumiałem,że pływam,one też pływała,zrozumiałem,jesteśmy rybami!Pływaliśmy w kółko,ja ją goniłem,a ona uciekała,błysnęło różowe oczko pierścionka.' Czkawka obudził się,zszedł na dół na śniadanie,kiedy kończył posiłek podszedł do niego ojciec Stoick:Czkawka...znalazłem nowego podwładnego,a raczej podwładną,będzie gotowała,sprzątała,prała,plewiła pole i zbierała plony. Czkawka:Kiedy przybędzie? Stoick:Za chwile powinna być. Wtedy weszła ona Rozdział 2.Ona W drzwiach stała dziewczyna,którą Czkawka widział poprzedniego dnia.Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna:Posprzątam panie Dygnęła i zabrała brudne naczynia.Stoick poszedł coś załatwić.Czkawka podszedł do dziewczyny Czkawka:Witaj. Dziewczyna:Witam panie. Czkawka:Mów mi Czkawka. Dziewczyna:Dobrze Czkawka Była jakaś...wyłączona,jak mechaniczna myła tależe patrząc w ściane. Czkawka:A...ty jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy,jej wzrok był tajemniczy, Dziewczyna:Ja... Wtedy wszedł Stoick,Czkawka spojrzał na niego,a gdy znów się odwrócił dziewczyny nie było. Sytuacja powtarzała się,kiedy Czkawka o coś ją pytał znikała.Pewnego dnia gdy dziewczyna zamiatała Czkawa podszedł do niej niezauwarzony Czkawka:Unikasz mnie? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego,spuściła wzrok Dziewczyna:Wybacz Czkawka,zachowałam się nieodpowiednio... uklękneła przed nim tyłem i pochyliła głowę Dziewczyna:...i zasłużyłam na karę Czkawka zrozumiał co dziewczyna od niego oczekuje Czkawka:Nie wychłoszczę cię,nigdy nie podniusłbym ręki na dziewczyne...zwłaszcza niewinną. Dziewczyna podniosła się i odwróciła,patrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Dziewczyna:Ty...ty...ty nie udeżyłeś mnie,chociaż mogłeś...nigdy jeszcze-z jej oczu popłynęła łza-nigdy nikt tak nie postąpił. Czkawka:Więc...powiesz mi jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna:...Ufam ci teraz bezgranicznie,jako jednej osobie na świecie....powiem ci...jestem Astrid. Rozdział 3.Historia Astrid ---- Info2:Astrid jest wzorowana na Lunie z Harrego Pottera,zatem Astrid ma jaśniejszą karnacje i głos Luny Po kilku chwilach Czkawka wyciągnąl dłoń do Astrid,jedną ręką przyciągnął bliżej dłoń Astrid,a drugą ręką położył coś na dłoni dziewczyny Czkawka:Myśle...że to twoje... Astrid spojrzała na dłoń,trzymała srebrny pierścień z różowym oczkiem.Spojrzała na Czkawkę Astrid:Spotkajmy się w starej chacie o północy. I poszła sobie.Czkawka czekał do wieczora.Kiedy Stoick zasnął Czkawka po cichu zszedł z łóżka i wyszedł przez okno po sznurze z kołdry i pościeli.Zsunął się ze sznura i niczym zbłąkany cień szedł przez zasnute ciemnością pola,księżyc swiecił jednak na tyle jasno,że gdybyście zobaczyli teraz Czkawkę moglibyście pomyśleć,że to zjawa.Na wzgórzu stała stara chata,jej ściany poddały się działaniu czasu,brakowało szyb w oknach,a niektóre z nich zabite były deskami,kilka dachówek zsunęło się z dachu,a roślinność powoli porastała dom,chata wyglądała tajemniczo i upiornie,tym bardziej,że za nią dostrzec można było kurhany.Czkawka wszedł do chaty.Drewniane meble pokryte były grubą warstwą kurzu,w kątach były pajęczyny,a przez dziurawe ściany wpadało do środka światło księżyca tworząc jasne plamy na podłodze i ścianach,Czkawka wszedł po schodach na górę,kilka razy potknął się o schody,których kilka belek łamało się,gdy się na nie stanęło,Chłopak wszedł na górę.Wielkie okno wpuszczało blade światło do środka,na ścianach wisiały obrazy zasłonięte czarnym materiałem,Był to prawdopodobnie strych,ponieważ połowe pokoju zalegało w zakużonych przedmiotach i meblach,w kącie leżało poslanie z siana przykrytego prześcieradłem. Astrid:Już jesteś. Czkawka obejżał się zaskoczony,na parapecie siedziała Astrid. Astrid:Chciałam ci podziękować za zwrócenie mi mojego pierścionka,to mój największy skarb.Dlatego chciałam,abyś tu przyszedł.-Astrid zeszła z parapetu i rozejrzała się-to mój stary dom. Czkawka zdawał się być zdziwiony,a Astrid jakby odgadła jego myśli Astrid:Wiem,że uznasz to za dziwne,ale...tylko tobie mogę powiedzieć moją historię.Moji rodzice...bardzo się kochali,po kilku latach od ich małżeństwa urodziłam się ja...-tu posmutniała-...ale,nie dane było mi ich poznać,matka zmarła po porodzie,a kiedy miałam miesiąc mój ojciec zginął na wojnie,moji rozice nie mieli krewnych,jedynie mój ojciec miał brata,przyrodniego.Gdy umierał prosił,aby on się mną zaopiekował.Wuj był bardzo surowy,musiałam zachowywać się nienagannie,a za każde przewinienie bił mnie,albo zamykał w pokoju.Kiedy miłam 13 lat zmarł,a ja nie miałam już nikogo,wiem,był surowy,ale nie miałam poza nim nikogo.Zostałam sama,prubowałam znaleźć jakąś prace,ale ciągle mnie wyrzucano,dopiero twój ojciec przyjął mnie do służby... Czkawka:Pochekaj,skoro twój ojciec zginął na wojnie to był... Astrid:Tak,mój ojciec i matka należeli do szlachty,ale mój wuj,czuł się...odtrącony,bo to ojciec był pierworodny.Więc kiedy ojciec zginął,czuł,że...że wreszcie to on ma kątrole i nadłużywał jej,kiedy sprzeciwiałam się mu...zawsze karana byłam chłostą. Astrid podeszła do jednego z obrazów i zdjęła czarny materiał.Na obrazie była piękna kobieta i mężczyzna,oboje ze szlacheckiego rodu. Astrid:To oni...moji rodzice... Czkawka:Współczuje Ci. Popdszedł do dziewczyny i przytulił ją,ta wyprostowana,jakby połknęła kij od miotły,dopiero po jakimś czasie odwzajemniła uścisk.,Czkawka poczuł coś mokrego na ramieniu,łzy,gładził Astrid po jasnych włosach,kiedy odstąpili od siebie Astrid powiedziała Astrid:Nigdy jeszcze...nigdy nikogo nie przytulałam,-uśmiechnęła się-to wspaniałe uczucie... Rozdział 4.Uwięziony Czkawka i Astrid coraz bardziej się lubili,Astrid znała wiele magicznych historii,wydawała się być inna niż wszyscy i chociaż chłopak o tym nie wiedział pewnego dnia miała zmienić życie Czkawki.Któregoś dnia Astrid podeszła do Czkawki Astrid:Chodź za mną. Czkawka nieco zdezoriętowany poszedł za dziewczyną,doszli do lasu,chłopak gubił czasami Astrid w leśnej głuszy,ale dziewczyna zawsze pojawiała się niewiadomo z kąd.Doszli do urokliwej kotliny,wyglądała bajecznie Astrid:To krucze urwisko,przychodze tu by pomyśleć... Czkawka:Ale czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś Astrid spojrzała w ziemię,a potem na Czkawkę,jak na zawołanie za nią pojawił się smok czarny jak noc.Prubował się wydostać,ale ciągle spadał.Astrid i Czkawka przyklękli na krańcu półki skalnej i obserwowali smoka. Czkawka:czy to... Astrid:Nocna furia? Tak. Smok ciągle prubował wdrapać się na szczyt kotliny,bezskutecznie Czkawka:Dlaczego poprostu...nie odleci...? Astrid wskazała na lotkę w ogonie smoka.Miał tylko jedną. Astrid:Bez niej...nie odleci... Czkawka:Podejdźmy bliżej. Astrid:Pamiętaj,to dziki smok. Czkawka jednak nie słuchał,zszedł na dno kruczego urwiska i powoli podchodził do smoka,nocna furia wyszczeżyła zęby i zawarczała ostrzegawczo Czkawka:Spokojnie,chce się zaprzyjaźnić Niestety smok rozdziawił paszcze,ze środka wydobywała się coraz jaśniejsza błękitna łuna.Czkawka szeżej otworzył oczy,był pewny,że to jego koniec,kiedy między smokiem a nim stanęła Astrid,uniosła ręce w geście powstrzymania,nocna furia zamknęła paszczę i uspokojił się.Dziewczyna położyła dłonie na pysku smoka,którego źrenice powiększyły się Astrid:Cześć mały,spokojnie,w pożądku,on nie zrobi ci krzywdy...chce pomóc... Astrid po omacku odszukała za sobą dłoń Czkawki i położyła ją na nosie smoka.Nocna furia spojrzała na chłopaka i zamruczała.Czkawka uśmiechnął się. Astrid:Pewnie jest głodny,złapię kilka ryb,a wy...poznajcie się lepiej. Po kilkunastu minutach Astrid przyniosła kilka ryb.Czkawka ostrożnie wsunął dłoń w skrzela ryby i podszedł do smoka,kiedy smok otworzył paszczę nie miał zębów Czkawka:...Ty nie masz zębów,a mógłbym przysiądz że... Nagle smok obnażył zęby i w błyskawicznym tępie wyrwał chłopakowi jedzenie z rąk,podrzucił rybe i zjadł ze smakiem Czkawka:...masz. Czkawk i Astrid spędzili cały dzień ze Szczerbatkiem,bo takie imię nadał mu Czkawka i wrócili do folwarku,po drodze Czkawka zagadnął Czkawka:Wiesz Astrid,dziękuje....ale jak ty go uspokoiłaś? Astrid uśmiechnęła się Astrid:Podobno mam ręke do zwierząt. Rozdział 5.Dzień z życia Astrid Do wszystkich czytających! Astrid to nie czarownica,poprostu jest inna...jak jej wzorzec Czkawka poszedł do domu,a Astrid wróciła do starej chaty.Weszła po zepsutych schodach i w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki zwinnie ominęła spruchniałe elementy.Weszła na strych.Zasłoniła obraz rodziców i wyjrzała przez okno,za domemy na tle nocnego nieba widniały trzy groby,dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała Astrid:Dobranoc mamo,dobranoc tato,dobranoc wujku. Odeszła od okna,położyła się na leżance i zasnęła. Następnego dnia obudziła się bardzo wcześnie,ale to u niej normalne.Wyszła na dwór i wymyła się w okolicznym strumieniu,zerwała jabłko z jabłoni rosnącej przed domem i obejrzała owoc.Był rubinowy,ze zbrabnym ogonkiem i zielonym liściem z niego wyrastającego.Skosztowała,było słodkie i twardze,takie jak lubiła.Po śniadaniu pobiegła do folwarku ojca Czkawki.Ugotowała śniadanie,zamiotła podłogę,wymyła brudne naczynia i poszła wypasać bydło.W tym czasie Czkawka i Stoick zjedli śniadanie i zajęli się swoimi sprawami.Astrid nakarmiła kury i wymyła naczynia.Chociaż żyła skromnie,to bardzo to lubiła,przedewszystkim ze względu na Czkawkę,było w nim coś innego,może to te szmaragdowe oczy?Może to ten ciepły głos?Może to jego charakter?A może poprostu on sam?Po pracy Astrid udała się nad krucze urwisko do Szczerbatka.Zaczęła bawić się ze smokiem,nocna furia bardzo polubiła dziewczynę Astrid:'Chyba naprawdę mam ręke do zwierząt.' Wieczorem znów wróciła do rodzinnego domu.Noc była pochmurna,więc zapaliła świeczkę.Weszła na górę.Postawiła świeczkę na zakużonym stoliku i podeszła do obrazu rodziców,zdjęła materiał i zaczęła rozmawiać z obrazem Astrid:Cześć mamo,cześć tato obraz:... Astrid:Dzisiejszy dzień był wyczajny,a co u was? obraz:... Astrid:Całkiem ciekawie.Wiecie,chyba coś się zmieniło... obraz:... Astrid:Nie,nie w takim sęsie,ale...poznałam kogoś... obraz:... Astrid:Nazywa się Czkawka,też jest szlachcicem,jest bardzo miły obraz.... Astrid:Naprawde tak myślicie? obraz:... Astrid:Skoro tak uważacie... obraz:... Astrid:Ale ja nie umiem... obraz:... Astrid:Dzięki,że mnie wspieracie. Wtedy Astrid przytuliła obraz i coś zauważyła,na obrazie jej matka miała pierścień,ale bez oczka,zamiast tego miał dziurkę,Astrid wiedziała,żej jej pierścień dostała w spadku po niej.Ostrożnie wyjęła różowy klejnot z pierścienia i włożyła do dziurki w obrazie. ---- Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie co się stanie Dedyk dla Piszaca gazetkę szkolną,MaddyM i Marcisi.A ---- Rozdział 6.Pożar Dziurka zaświeciła na złoto,a obraz przesunął się ujawniając półkę wydrążoną w ścianie.Na półce leżał jakiś przedmiot,coś w rodzaju szkatułki,Astrid otworzyła szkatułkę,to była pozytywka,zaczęła grać cichutka muzyka,nagle pojawiły się dwie laleczki,mężczyzna i kobieta,zaczeli tańczyć razem,czasami znikali w pozytywce i zmieniali stroje,potem laleczki przebrały się w ślubne stroje i zaczęły tańczyć walca,a gdy skończyły na rękach kobiety pojawiło się dziecko,laleczki ukłoniły się i schowały w pozytywce.Nagle z pozytywki wysunął się list.Astrid wzięła list do ręki i zaczęła czytać List:Córeczko,jeśli to czytasz,to ja z ojcem pewnie nie żyjemy,musisz mieć teraz z 15 lat,skoro odnalazłaś tę skrytke,pewnie cię to zdziwi,ale wiemy o tym co było,jest i będzie,ten dom skrywa wiele tajemnic i kiedy będziesz gotowa,otkryjesz je.Ale jesteś teraz w niebezpieczeństwie,którego możesz nie przeżyć,uciekaj Astrid,uciekaj! W tym momencie świeczka,która stała na stoliku zachwiała się i runęła podpalając podłoge,wybuchł pożar,ogień rozprzestrzenił się w mgnieniu oka,Astrid zabrała pierścień i pozytywkę i uciekła z płonącego budynku,stanęła przed domem i zaczęła płakać.Po jakimś czasie przed domem pojawił się Stoick,Pyskacz i Czkawka,razem z dziewczyną oglądali płonący dom.Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki i zaczęła łkać na jego ramieniu,chłopak tylko gładził ją po włosach i jak inni wpatrywał się w rodzinny dom Astrid.Stali tak dopóki cały dom doszczętnie nie spłonął.Astrid nieco się uspokoiła Astrid:Więc...zostałam bez domu. Czkawka odwrócił się do ojca Czkawka:Tato,czy Astrid mogłaby zamieszkać z nami? Stoick:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...nie byłoby to zgodne z tradycją,ale...ostatecznie mogę się zgodzić. Astrid bardzo się ucieszyła,ustanowiono,że może wprowadzić się już jutro,ale jej pokój ukończony zostanie za kilka dni. Rozdział 7.Pomoc przyjaciela Następnego dnia Astrid wkroczyła do dworu.W progu przywitał ją Stoick Stoick:Narazie będziesz mieszkała u Czkawki,mam nadzieje,że nie sprawi ci to dyskomfortu. Astrid:Skądże panie. Weszła po schodach na górę,niepewnie weszła do pokoju Czkawki,był bardzo ładny i duży,ściany pokrywały rysunki i szkice,w pokoju unosił się zapach suszonych ziół wiszących na suficie.Chłopak już na nią czekał,miał już przygotowane posłanie na podłodze,ale dziewczyna stwierdziła,że nie będzie to potrzebne,gdyż Czkawka miał 3-osobowe łóżko i raczej się pomieszczą.Astrid postawiła pozytywkę i pierścień na szawce nocnej po jej stronie łóżka i usiadła patrząc wyczekująco na Czkawkę,po jakimś czasie powiedziała Astrid:Dziękuje,że mogę tu mieszkać. Czkawka uśmiechnął się Czkawka:Nie ma za co. Astrid:Wiesz...,przed pożarem znalazłam to-sięgnęła po pozytywkę-za obrazem rodziców. Astrid zakręciła korbką,a laleczki znów zańczyły,gdy skończyły chłopak podsumował Czkawka:Śliczne Astrid:Tak,ale gdy malodia ucichła z pozytywki wysunęło się to Dziewczyna podała list od rodziców Czkawce,ten przeczytał list. Astrid:Boje się Czkawka,kiedy skończyłam czytać przewróciła się świeczka i zjęła podłogę,a tym samym dom. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do Czkawki,w tym momencie do środka wszedł Stoick. Stoick:Czkawka,gdzie tu do diabła jesteś,miałeś dzisiaj... Wtedy wód zobaczył na jaką scenę natrafił.Astrid jak opażona odsunęła się od chłopaka,wszyscy z zażenowwaniem trwali w niczym nie zakłucanej ciszy,po niezręcznym milczeniu Stoick odezwał się Stoick:To...ja...ja może zajrzę do was później... i opuścił pokój syna. Rozdział 8.Pomóc Szczerbatkowi Następnego dnia Czkawka wstał wcześniej jak na niego.Spojrzał na Astrid.Kołdra rytmicznieunosiła się i opadała.Chłopak uśmiechnął się,nie wiedział co,ale coś było w Astrid,co go przyciagało.Śliczna rumiana twarz,wielkie błękitne oczy,delikatny głos,długo by wymieniać,dla niego była poprostu idealna,pod każdym względem.Czkawka poszedł do kuźni.Pyskacza nie było,więc chłopak zabrał się do pracy.Zrobił coś w rodzaju płetwy.Po śniadaniu chłopak wziął płetwę i kosz ryb i poszedł nad krucze urwisko.Kiedy był już na miejscu i roglądał się za czarnym smokiem Astrid:Wcześnie wstałeś. Czkawka odwrócił się gwałtownie,na dużym kamieniu metr za nim siedziała po turecku Astrid.To była równiez jej cecha,którą Czkawka podziwiał,umiała znikać i pojawiać się niepostrzeżenie. Czkawka:'Jak ona to robi? Aaaastrid,nie strasz mnie tak więcej! Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się Astrid:Przepraszam. Czkawka zawołał Czkawka:Szczeerbaataa moordkoo! Pojawił się Szczerbatek,ciekawsko podszedł do chłopaka,Czkawka przewrócił kosz z rybami.Nocna furia podeszła do ryb,a po chwili jadła ze smakiem.Czkawka w tym czasie próbował założyć płetwę na ogon,ale gdy ryby się skończyły,a smok potrząsnął ogonem i rozłożył skrzydła.Czkawka kończył zakładanie protezy Czkawka:No nieźle... Astrid:Czkawka... Czkawka:No ale raczej nie odleci Astrid:Eeee...Czkawka... Czkawka:Hm.? W tej właśnie chwili smok poderwał się do lotu,a Czkawka razem z nim Czkawka: Łaa! Ooo! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Aaa! O bogowie! -ale gdy zauwarzył,że smok w miarę leci-To działa! Tak! Tak! Udało się! Aaa! Niestety smok nie miał zamiaru latać z "obciążeniem" i zrzucił chłopaka.Wtedy oboje spadli do jeziora. Czkawka:Super! Astrid pomogła mu wyjść z jeziora Astrid:Nic ci nie jest? Czkawka:Nie nic. Rozdział 9.Klątwa rodziny cz.1 Astrid miała się dobrze,ale ciągle niepokoiła się treścią listu,który znalazła.Pewnego dnia Astrid do końca przekonała się,że spadają na nią nieszczęścia,a było to tak: Któregoś dnia Astrid odrabiała pańszczyzne,gdy podszedł do niej Czkawka. Czkawka:Astrid...kiedy skończysz....poszłabyś ze mną na spacer? Astrid:Z chęcią,ale....musze pracować 3 dni. Czkawka:Postaram się to załatwić u ojca. Po pół godzinie Czkawka podbiegł do niej uśmiechnięty Czkawka:Nie musisz już pracować,ojciec ci odpuścił Po chwili Czkawka i Astrid chodzili po plaży.Po kilkunastu minutach przystaneli Czkawka:Astrid...wiesz...bardzo cię lubie i...nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół,więc....chciałem zapytać,czy...zostałabyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? Astrid już miała odpowiedzieć,gdy zauwarzyła niewielkie plamki na horyzoncie Astrid:Czkawka... Czkawka posmutniał Czkawka:Nie chcesz? Astrid:Nie oto chodzi,ja... Czkawka:Po prostu powiedz,że mnie nie lubisz... Astrid:Czkawka,ja cię bardzo lubie,tylko... Czkawka:Nie,rozumiem,że nie chcesz mnie uranizić.... Astrid:Czkawka! Chłopak dopiero wtedy zauważył plamki na oceanie,które powoli przerodził się w statki,a statki we flotę.Dagur.Na szczęście odpłynął po kilku godzinach bitwy,ale to był dopiero początek feralnego dnia.Następnie Astrid udała się do gruzów domu,kiedy chodziła wśrud ruin zauwarzyłalustro,ku jej zdziwieniu całe,gdy podeszła i dotknęła lustra to pękło i rozpadło się. Astrid:'''7 lat nieszczęścia Gdy chodziła rozglądając się po spalonych resztkach domu,gdy coś zatrzeszczało złowieszczo,podłoga była bardzo nadpalona i pod ciężarem dziewczyny zarwała się.Astrid spadła do piwnicy,o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała.Astrid rozglądała się po ciemnym pokoju,na końcu znalazła stół z ciemnego drewna .Na stole leżała księga obita w smoczą skórę i zakuta w łańcuchy,kiedy Astrid dotknęła łańcuchów usłyszała zgrzyt i odsunęła się gwałtownie,słychać było jakiś mechanizm,łańcuchy puściły,a księga otworzyła się. Rozdział 10.Klątwa rodziny cz.2 Astrid niepewnie podeszła do księgi,strony były zupełnie puste,kiedy przewracała kolejne kartki zacięła się jedno z nich,syknęła z bólu,a kropla krwi spadła na pożółkły papier,lecz zamiast przesiąknąć stronę i zostawić krwawy ślad kopla została wchłonięta przez księge.Nagle strony zaczęły pokrywać się drobnymi,czerwonymi literami.Astrid z lękiem zaczęła czytać zapiski Księga: 13.10.983 r. godz.13.15 "Astrid weszła do ruin,przypadkowo natrafiając na komnatę przeklętej księgi,ze skupieniem wczytuje się w ten tekst." Dziewczyna zaczęła gorączkowo myśleć,w pewnym momencie wpadła na pomysł,strąciła ręką łańcuch uprzednio oplatający księge.Ku jej przerażeniu w księdze pojawiły się nowe zdania Księga: "Niedowierzjąc w potęge tej księgi wpada na pomysł zrzucenia ze stołu łańcucha,który więził tą księge,zaskoczona czyta ten wpis i zastanawia się na jego sensem." Astrid z krzykiem wspieła się po stosie gruzu ku wylotowi dzióry i uciekła z piwnicy Księga: "Muhahahahahah!!!!!!!!!" Ciągle piszcząc Astrid wbiegła do dworu i wpadła do pokoju Czkawki,z płaczem rzuciła się na łóżko,usiadła,przyciąnęła kolana pod brodę i wtuliła się w poduszkę spoczywającej na jej brurzuchu,krzyczała,płakała i piszczała jak opętana.Po jakimś czasie przybiegł do niej Czkawka Czkawka:Astrid! Na Thora co się stało? W odpowiedzi Astrid jeszcze głośniej pisnęła Po kilkunastu minutach uspokoiła się na tyle by wyjaśnić o co chodzi,lecz gdy opowiadała znów wybuchnęła płaczem i z krzykiem znów wtuliła się w mokrą od łez poduszkę.Nie chciała dalej mówić jak strzała wybiegła z pokoju do lasu,kiedy szła zawodząc kilka centymetrów przed nią upadło drzewo,gdyby szła szybciej przygniotłoby ją.Dziewczyna przestraszyła się nie na żarty i z piskiem pobiegła dalej.Dotarła do zatoczki i obmyła czerwoną od płaczu twarz chłodną wodą.Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w wodzie,lekki podmuch wiatru sprawił,że głataka tafla wody zniszczyła jej podobizne lekkimi zmarszczkami.Astrid z przerażeniem spojrzała na odbicie,wydawało się krwawić,gdyż blisko brzegu dno porastały krwistoczerwone glony.Astrid zaczęła zawodzić,całym tym krzykiem zainteresował się Szczerbatek i z zaciekawieniem podszedł do roztrzęsionej dziewczyny.Ta niezwarzając na niebezpieczeństwo przytuliła się do czarnego smoka.Ten jednak nie był zły tylko lekko zdziwiony,położył się delikatnie na plecach nie odrywając od siebie Astrid objął ją czarnymi łapami i otulił skrzydłami.Dopiero teraz Astrid zdała sobie sprawę z tego co swego czasu wyznała Czkawce,że ma ręke do zwierząt,lecz właśnie w tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego,co to tak naprawdę oznacza.Leżała tak przytulona do nocnej furii.Po jakimś czasie odkleiła się od czarnej,chropowatej skóry smoka.Szczerbatek popatrzył na nią w stylu "Lepiej Ci,przyjaciółko?"Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się Astrid:Dzięki przyjacielu,wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć. Potem pobiegła do dworu. Rozdział 11."Duchy złe,duchy...odejdźcie!" Wreszcie znalazła Czkawkę,był w swoim pokoju.Astrid przeprosiła za wcześniej i zaproponowała,że jeszcze raz opowie co się dziś zdażyło.Zaczęła opowiadać,lecz znów w połowie przestała.Zrobiła pare głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Czkawka:Przyniose ci hebaty. Po jakimś czasie chłopak wrócił z filiżanką w ręku,podał herbatę Astrid Astrid:...Skąd wiedziałeś,że kaszmirowa to moja ulubiona? Czkawka wzruszył ramionami.Astrid znów zaczęła opowiadać,na koniec podsumowała Astrid:I to w sumię wszystko Czkawka pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.Astrid poczuła się lepiej gdy opowiedziała Czkawce o całym dniu. Astrid:Gubię się,gubie się Czkawka.Jeśli to wszystko to naprawde moja wina?Jeśli naprawde jestem przeklęta? W tym momencie przez okno wskoczył czarny kot.Rozejrzał się po pokoju i podszedł do Astrid,otarł się o jej nogi i przebiegł przed nią do wyjścia,wyszedł z pokoju. Astrid:Czarny kot...kolejny pech. Czkawka:Nie martw się,jeżeli chcesz pójdziemy do Gothi,chcesz? Astrid przytaknęła.Po jakimś czasie byli już w domu staruszki. Czkawka:Gothi! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Zza zasłonki,służacej za drzwi do sypialni szamanki wyjżała staruszka.Podpierając się długą laską podeszła do nich Czkawka:Astrid obawia się,że jest przeklęta,czy możesz to sprawdzić? Ghoti pokiwała głową na znak potwierdzenia.Gfoti ustawiła krzesło na środku pokoju,wzięła Astrid za ręke i szybkim pociągnięciem usadowiła ją na krześle.Ustawiła na podłodze krąg ze świeczek,opsypała podłogę miesznką suszonych ziół i jakimś prochem.Obwiesiła Astrid najróżniejszymi medalikami,kamieniami i kośćmi na rzemykach,oraz koralami.Zgasiła wszystkie światła,zmknęła drzwi domu i zasłoniła okna.Kiedy klasnęła w ręce wszystkie świeczki otaczające Astrid zapłonęły wypełniając pokój mdłym zapachem dymu i wosku.Staruszka wysypała sobie na dłoń trochę zielonego proszku i rzuciła nim o ziemię,sprawiając,że proszedk zasnuł pokuj zielonkawą mgiełką o ostrym zapachu silnie kontrastującym z zapachem świczek,nad Astrid zaczęła unośić się jaskrawofioletowa poświata,zmieniła się w trzy ogniki krążące szybko nad głową dziewczyny,Jednak po pewnej chwili ogniki wpadły w dziewczynę,wszystkie świece zgasły.Szmanka zmartwiona zaczęła bazgrać na ziemi kijem Czkawka:Pisze...,że masz w sobie złego ducha,klątwa nie chce odpóścić,to bardzo silny duch i nie chce odejźć,dopóki cię nie... Czkawka nie musiał kończyć,na twarzy Astrid malował się strach Rozdział 12.Czy to prawda? Czkawka i Astrid podziękowali Gothi i opuścili dom szamanki,w droze do dworu Astrid spytała Astrid:Więc...co teraz? Czkawka,czy nie wydaje ci się,że....ten duch już próbuje mnie...może...może by mu pomóc Czkawka:Nie mów tak,nigdy przenigdy.Pozbędziemy się go,obiecuje ci Astrid. wrócili do folwarku,jako iż był już wieczór Asdtrid pożegnała Czkawkę i weszła do swojego nowowybudowanego pokoju.Był bardzo elegancki,łóżko z baldachimem,wszystkie meble pięknie zdobione,misternie wychawtowane gobeliny,a nawet piękne suknie w szafie szytę na miarę.Astrid klapnęła na łóżko długo wpatrując się we fresk na suficie.Po jakimś czasie zasnęła.Rano,kiedy wyszła z pokoju i zeszła na dół nigdzie nie było widać Czkawki.Pytała domowników,ale i oni nic nie wiedzieli,rano Czkawka zniknął.Astrid wybrała się do miasta,ale tam również go nie było,po kilku godzinach znalazła go wreszcie.Chodził po lesie z wielką księgą,co chwila zaglądając do księgi.Jak zwykle nie zauważył jej Astrid:Tu jesteś! Cały dzień cię szukam. Czkawka:Astrid,błagam nie strasz mnie. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się. Astrid:Co to za książka i po co ci ona? ---- Dedyk dla osoby która zgadnie co to za księga i po co ona Czkawce. Dedyk dla YoungWolves Czkawka-Pożyczyłem to od Gothi.To Księga Duchów.Znalazłem eliksir,który może Ci pomóc. Astrid ucieszyła się.Kilka godzin pomagała Czkawce.Zebrali cały kosz ziół.Potem udali się do portu.Przypłynął Johan z nową dostawą fiolek.Czkawka wymienił się z nim za kołowrotek.Wrócili do dworu. Czkawka:Astrid,postaram się coś zrobić. Astrid:Pomóc ci? Czkawka:Nie,nie,nie trzeba. Czkawka wszedł do swojego pokoju.Astrid nieco się nudziła.Czkawka wyszedł tylko dwa razy,żeby coś zjeść.Astrid martwiła się o niego,wiedziała,że to po części jej wina,nawet gdy poszła spać słychać było różne dźwięki,a czasami do pokoju Astrid wślizgnął się smużką kolorowy,pachnący dymek.Rano zapukała do Czkawki,uchyliła drzwi,Czkawka ciągle ważył eliksir.Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego,ale wciąż ze skupieniem przelewał płyny do różnych fiolek. Astrid:Czkawka,przestań! Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć,przestań! Czkawka nie zareagował.Dziewczyna podeszła do niego.Delikatnie nim potrząsneła,ale i to nie działało,Astrid szybko zamknęła księge,nagle Czkawka zamrugał. Czkawka:Yhhh...Astrid która godzina? Astrid:7 rano Czkawka:Yhhhh... Astrid wyjęła fiolki z rąk chłopaka i wstawiła je do stojaczków,wzięła Czkawkę za ręke i zaprowadziła do łóżka,ten chwiał się i postękiwał.Położył się na łóżku,a Astrid otuliła go kołdrą,chłopak zasnął niemal natychmiast. Rozdział 13.Perspektywa... ---- Czkawki Czkawka obudził się dopiero w południe,ale nikt specjalnie się tym nie przejmował.Chłopak wstał z łóżka i zszedł na dół.Na stole stało śniadanie,ciepłe pieczywo,jacze mleko i powidła jabłkowe. Czkawka:Dzięki Astrid. Czkawka jadł śniadanie myśląc o Astrid.Ta tajemnicza,kochająca i piękna dziewczyna sprawiała,że wszystko stawało się lepsze.Chłopak nigdy nie miał przyjaciela,tym bardziej przyjaciółki,a o dziewczynie nie ma co gadać,tak,Czkawka ciągle zamyślał się,czy Astrid to przyjaciółka,czy ktoś więcej. ---- Astrid Astrid zamyślona siedzieła na pniu wielkiego drzewa w lesie.Lubiła tu przychodzić,aby pomyśleć.Tyle myśli kłębiło jej się w głowie.Wszystkie trajkotały jak katarynki powtażając swoje nazwy Myśli:'''Rodzice! Czkawka! Zły duch! Bieda! Klątwa! Śmierć! Szczerbatek! Rodzice! Czkawka! Zły duch! Bieda! Klątwa! Śmierć! Szczerbatek!' '''Rodzice! Czkawka! Zły duch! Bieda! Klątwa! Śmierć! Szczerbatek!' ---- Pyskacza Pyskacz Gbur jak codzień zały dzień kuł bróń,lubił tą prace,nie miał nikogo,jedynie jego zabójcze dziewczynki.Czasami po cichu z nimi rozmawiał.Dzisiaj trafił mu się nadzwyczaj plotkarsi temat Pyskacz:Więc co o nich sądzicie? Miecz Marta:.. Pyskacz:A wy? Kusza Kemma:... Topór Tania:... Pyskacz:Przyznaje,że byłaby z nich słodka para. Topór Tania:... Pyskacz:Tania,ty zawsze byłaś romantyczką? Topór Tania:... Pyskacz:Oj nie obrażaj się,jesteś cudna. Topór Tania:... Kusza Kemma:... Pyskacz:Tak też się tego obawiam. Kusza Kemma:.... Miecz Marta:.... Pyskacz:Kemma! Kusza Kemma:.... Pyskacz:Bądź ty czasem optymistką!Ale,przyznaje,troche racji masz... Kusza Kemma:... ---- Czkawki Czkawka zjadł śniadanie i znów wrócił do ważenia eliksiru,mrucząc pod nozem wrzucał do fiolki zioła i kwiaty Czkawka:Trochę korznia żeń-szeniu...ciutke wody...może odrobine suszonych łusek koszmara ponocnika...hmm,a gdyby dodać soku wilczej jagody...sproszkowane muszle...Nareszcie! ---- Astrid Astrid siedziała na pniu rozmyślając.Po jakimś czasie intuicja kazała jej iść do domu,nie myliła się,kiedy weszła Czkawka zadowolony otworzył drzwi trzymając w dłoni czarkę. Czkawka:Skończyłem! Na twarzy Astrid pojawił się uśmiech.Rzuciła się Czkawce na szyję,ujęła czarkę i podniosła ją do ust,już miała umoczyć wargi,kiedy Czkawka uprzedził ją Czkawka:Uważaj,proszę,jeśli duch jest tak potężny jak mówiła Gothi możesz się źle czuć. Astrid wypiła napój do dna.Przez pierwsze chwile wszystko było w pożądku,ale potem Astrid zaczęła się trząść,czarka wypadła jej z rąk.Kręciło jej się w głowie,było jej gorąco,zachwiała się i przyklękła prubując złapać równowage.Czkawka pomugł jej wstać,malutkimi kroczkami doszli do pokoju dziewczyny,Astrid padła na łóżko ciężko oddychając Czkawka przyniósł jej lodu i przyłożył go do rozpalonego czoła dziewczyny.Astrid dpojrzała na niedo smętnie Czkawka:Będzie dobrze,zobaczysz. Rozdział 14.Przeklęta choroba Astrid od tygodnia zażywała eliksir uważony przez Czkawkę.Źle się czuła z każdą dawką,duch rzeczywiście był potężny,każdego dnia Astrid toczyła z nim bitwe.Pewnego dnia Czkawka jak codzień przyszedł do jej pokoju z głęboką chochlą.Odkręcił butelkę z eliksirem i wlał go do chochli.Ujął podbrudek Astrid,dziewczyna otworzyła usta,a Czkawka włał cierpki napój do ust Astrid.Astrid zaczęła mieć mroczki przed oczami,jękneła i zamknęła oczy.Z początku myślała,że umarła,leczy kiedy pojawiła się w próżni zrozumiała,że to sen,niewiele myśląc powoli ruszyła przed siebie rozglądając się.Po długim marszu znalazła coś,z początku było to niekształtną masą,ale potem z cielistej bryły wyłoniły się trzy postacie:kobieta,mężczyzna i dziecko.Kobieta wyraźnie poirytowana oddała gawożące niemowle mężczyźnie,ten prubował ją przekonać,ale nie udało mu się.Zaczęła wrzeszczeć Kobieta:Nie chce jej! Weź ją sobie! Nigdy nie chciałam! Astrid chciało się płakać,w postaciach rozpoznała rodziców.Matka szybkim krokiem oddaliła się Astrid:Mamo! Czekaj! Lecz kiedy złapała ją za ręke jej dłoń przyniknęła przez jej ciało,a kobieta zniknęła.Wróciła do ojca.Ze łzami w oczach wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie zniknęła jego żona.Nad małą Astrid unosiła się fioletowa poświata.Dziewczyna nie chciała tego oglądać więc poszła dalej.Nie uszła zbyt daleko gdy dotaeła do kolejnej bryły.Wyłoniły się z niej dwie osoby.Mężczyzna i dziecko.Wuj i ona.Dziewczyna upadła a wuj bezwzględnie okładał ją batem.Nad nią unosił się fioletowy ognik,po chwili rozczepił się ,a jeden z nich zaczął wirować nad ręką wuja.Astrid szła przygnębiona,kiedy znowu dotarła do masy.Wyłonił się chłopak i ona.To był Czkawka.Z tego wszystkiego Astrid zapomniała,że przenika osoby i gdy chciała przytulić chłopaka upadła jak długa.Ona i Czkawka rozmawiali Czkawka:Astrid...wiesz...bardzo cię lubie i...nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół,więc....chciałem zapytać,czy...zostałabyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? Wtedy Astrid zauważyła,że Czkawka skrzyżował za plecami palce,jego oczy rozbłysnęły fioletem.Astrid biegła,a świat za nią tonął w lawendowych ognikach.Upadła,a fiolet pochłonął ją zupełnie,znów miała mroczki,przez chwile słyszała trzask łamanego drzewa,wtedy świat,w którym przebywała rozpłynął się,a na jego miejsce wstąpił świat realny,a pierwsze co zobaczyła to czyjąś twarz,twarz Czkawki. Czkawka:Na brode Odyna,Astrid! Cała jesteś? Astrid:Ta-ak. Czkawka przytulił ją. Astrid:Jak długo spałam? Czkawka:Jakieś 3 dni. Astrid:Aż tyle? Czkawka zkinął głową.Astrid opowiedziała mu sen.Zaczęła płakać,Czkawka przytulił ją i powtarzał Czkawka:Ciiiiiiiiiiii...to tylko sen...ciiiiiiiiiiiiii... Rozdział 15.Biesiada Astrid uspokoiła się i poczuła się lepiej,sen w którym się znajdowała był tylko snem,którym duch chciał ją zastraszyć.Dziewczyna czuła się dobrze,duch najwyraźniej osłabł.Gdy Stoick się dowiedział zaplanował wyprawić ucztę Stoick:Zaprosimy wszystkich szlachciców i szlachcianki. Czkawka:Ale tato... Stoick:Cały wieczór... Czkawka starał się przekonać ojca,żeby nie organizował biesiady,ale Stoick był zbyt zajęty głośnym planowaniem wieczora.Czas uczty przyszedł bardzo szybko,wręcz niespodziewani,na niebo spłynęły ciemne chmury,w dali grzmot zachuczał gniewnie,a drzewa w lesie kołysały się niespokojnie.Stoły w sali bieśadnej złączone były w jedną wielką ławę przykrytą czerwonym obrusem.Stało na nim mnóstwo potraw,od przystawek,jak jajka,czy sałtki po wykwintnę strawy jak świński łeb,czy chomar.Astrid poszła do swojego pokoju przygotować się na ucztę.Niepewnie otworzyła szafę.Jak zawsze była pełna ubrań.Astrid nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego wyboru,ale wiedząc,że nie pójdzie w zwykłej białej sukience,porwanej i brudnej zaczęła przymieżać drogie stroję.W głowie chuczało jej zdanie,którę powiedział jej Stoick Stoick:Musisz wyglądać na szlachciankę,inaczej narobisz nam wstydu! Dziewczyna poważnie traktowała każdę słowo z ust wodza,toteż gorliwie przykładała do siebie strojne suknie i przeglądała się w lustrze,kołysała się lekko i obracała,aby sprawdzić jak wygląda na niej sukienka,lub zobaczyć efekt "parasolki",aby po chwili odwiesić kreacje.W końcu zdecydowała się.Długo eksperymentowała również z włosami,lecz zostawiła je rozpuszczonę.W szkatułce w szafie znalazła trochę biżuterii i butów,bez końca przymieżała nowe pary obówia i komplety świecidełek. ---- Czkawka czekał już w sali bieśadnej,lecz po Astrid nie było żadnego śladu.Przyszli goście,zagrała muzyka.Jakieś dziewczyny w drogich sukniach zalotnie mrugały do niego i chichotały dziewczęco prubójąc zwrócić jego uwagę,jedna nawet posłała mu całusa,jednak on niewzruszony czekał na Astrid.Stoick zaprosił wszystkich do stołu,Czkawka westchnął i zasiadł przy długiej ławię. ---- Astrid:Już prawię...koniec! ---- Czkawka rozmawiał ze Śledzikiem i zaśmiewał się z żartów opowiadanyc przez biesiadników kosztując przy tym różnych straw.Usłyszał po chwili głos Sączysmarka Sączysmarka:Czkawkuś! Nie mówiłeś,że zaszczyci nas bogini. Czkawka spojżał na Smarka jadowicie i odwrócił głowę w stronę "bogini".Po szerokich schodach schodziła Astrid ubrana w błękitną suknie z długim,wymyślnie przyciętym rękawem i zdobioną perłowymi guziczkami,idealnie podkreślała jej oczy.Ubrana w wysokie,skórzane kozaki i srebrne madaliki,pierścień z różowym oczkiem i kolczyki wyglądała rzeczywiście jak bóstwo,a nie prosta dziewczyna.Cała złość na Sączysmarka przeszła Czkawce jak tylko spojrzał na rumianą,uśmiechniętą Astrid zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Sączysmark:Jest piękna Czkawka:Przepiękna (cytat z Harrego Pottera) Nikt z poza młodzieży nie zauważył nowoprzybyłej.Czkawka wstał gdy dziewczyna podeszła do stołu,lecz gdy rówieśnic patrzyli na niego przekrzywiając głowy usiadł zmieszany.Astrid dygnęła chwytając delikatnie za brzeg sukni.Rozglądała się szukając mijsca,gdzie mogłaby usiąść,Sączysmark gestami zachecał aby usiadła obok niego,ale ona chciała usiaść z Czkawką,jednak jedyne wolne miejsce oprócz tego obok Smarka było na samym krańcu ławy.Gdy usiadła ledwie uszczknęła jedzenia.Gdy Czkawka znów posłal jej ukradkowe spojrzenie spostrzegł,że i ona zerka na niego.Nikt nie zauważył,że kryształowe żyrandole kołyszą się,a część świeczek na nich pogasło,jednak w mocno oświetlonej sali nie było to widoczne. ---- Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie co się wydaży Niestety nikt nie zgadł,więc dedyk dla czytających. ---- Las za domem kołysał się niespokojnie,w pewnej chwili dało się słyszeć trzask łamanego drewna.Potężna sosna spadła na sale biesiadną.Czkawka nie wiedział co się potem stało,stracił przytomność. Rozdział 16....Naprawde już koniec? Czkawka obudził się po jakimś czasie,rozejżał się.Na podłodze leżeli nieprzytomni biesiadownicy,stół był w szczątkach,Na środku sali leżał wielki konar przecinając pomieszczenie na pół.Wybite okna,zniszczona ściana i część dachu,przez które do środka wpadał lodowaty wiatr i deszcz walały się po sali,światła pogasły,nic nie wskazywało na to,że jeszcze przed chwilą odbyła się tu uczta.Czkawka niewiele myśląc pobiegł w strone,gdzi siedziała Astrid.Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ludzi leżących bezwładnie na podłodze z ranami na ciele.Nic się nie liczyło,poza nią.Po kilku chwilach wydających się latami dotarł do dziewczyny.Leżała nieprzytomna jak inni,po jej policzku spływały krople deszczu,przez co wyglądała jakby płakała.Była lodowata.Czkawka miał łzy w oczach powiedział łamiącym się głosem Czkawka:Astrid...Nie rób mi tego,prosze! Astrid! Astrid! Ocknij się błagam! Bogowie,nie zabierajcie mi jej! Błagam! Astrid! Lecz nic się nie stało,Czkawka przytulił się do zimnego ciała Astrid.Gdy odsunął się od niej nad Astrid zaczęły unosić się fioletowe ogniki,po chwili połączyły się,lecz zamiast zpowrotem wpaść w dziewczyne niby pocisk poszybowały w górę i zniknęły na niebie.Czkawka usiadł obok Astrid i nachylił się nad nią.Delikatnie pocałował ją.Jej sine wargi nie mogły odwzajemnić pocałunku.Czkawka podniósł się i powolnym krokiem oddalał się.Nagle za plecami usłyszał nagł oddech,a po chwili odkaszlnięcie,za plecami rozbrzmiał słodki,tak drogi mu głos Astrid:...Czkawka? Czkawka stanął jak sparaliżowany.Po chwili spojrzał przez ramię.Na ziemi siedziała mokra,blada Astrid.Piorun przecioł niebo jasnymi szramami,które jeszcze bardziej rozjaśniły twarz dziewczyny.Chłopak wyszeptał Czkawka:Astrid... Astrid podniosła się z podłogi i chwiejnym krokiem szła powoli w strone Czkawki.Ten zaś szybko biegnąc sprawnie ominął przeszkody i dotarł do dziewczyny.Padli sobie w ramiona.Gdy się odsuneli Astrid uśmiechnęła się,chwyciła chłopaka za bluzką, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała go.Z początku zdziwiony Czkawka po chwili oswoił się z tym i oddał pocałunek. Rozdział 17....Naszczęście nie. Gdy odsuneli się od siebie na ich twarzach widniały rumieńce i przyjazne uśmiechy.Twarz Astrid odzyskała rumiany kolor.Zaczęli wynosić biesiadników z sali.Gdy Czkawka wlókł za sobą Sączysmarka ten zczął majaczyć Sączysmark:Piękna jesteś... Czkawka;Yhym. Sączysmark:Daj buziiiiiii... Złożył usta w rybkę i cmoknął przeciągle Czkawka:Yyy... Sączysmark:Oczywiście...ośmioro dzieci... Czkawka:Wiesz Smark,wolałem cię jak byłeś nieprzytomny. Czkawka i Astrid wynieśli wszystkich z sali,Posadzili ich na ławach,otulili ręcznikami i włożyli stopy do ciepłej wody (co niektórych z obrzydzeniem).Kiedy ludzie odzyskiwali przytomność czekało na nich ciepłe jacze mleko.Nigdzie jednak nie było widać Czkawi,ani Astrid. ---- Czkawka siedział na wzgórzu podziwiając wschód księżyca.Ręką otaczał siedzącą przy nim Astrid,dziewczyna położyła mu głowę na ramieniu,spojrzała na niego i powiedziała nieśmiało Astrid:Czkawka...zdradzić ci sekret? Czkawka:Tak... Astrid przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała,powiedziała Astrid:Kocham cię... Czkawka:Ja ciebie też...co powiesz na spacer? Astrid:Powiem chętnie. Po chwili chodzili za ręke po leśnej ścieżce.Dotarli do zatoczki,usiedli przy jeziorze,po chwili poczuli za sąbą ciepły powiew,a ich włosy rozwiały się do przodu,odwrócili się,za nimi siedział Szczerbatek. Czkawka:Hej mordko.... Astrid:Cześć. Czkawka przytulił Astrid,a ta zerknęła na czarnego smoka Astrid:A ty się do nas przytulisz? Szczerbatek rozłożył skrzydła i otulił nimi parę.Wspomógł się ogonem i oplótł nim całą trójkę.Poczuli lekkie pochylenie do tyłu,Czkawka zawachał się Czkawka:Napewno...? Astrid:Zaufaj. Chłopak ścisnął jej dłoń i razem z nią wtulił się w nocną furie.Smok położył się na plecach,a potem przekręcił się na bok i razem z ludzkimi przyjaciółmi zasnął. Rozdział 18.Smoczym okiem cz.1 W tym rozdziale możemy zrozmieć myśli i mowę Szczerbatka,lecz ludzie słyszą pomruki,warczenie itd. itp.Pisane jest to perspektywą smoka. ---- Kiedy obudziłem się poczułem przyjemne ciepło,delikatni rozchyliłem skrzydła,smacznie spali.Choziaż jestem smokiem,to...polubiłem tych ludzi,są w moim wieku,więc dogadujemy się lepiej.Pomyśleć,że przodkowie tej pary zabijali moich przodków...no właśnie,moich przodków,naprawdę jestem ostatni,nikt już nie został?Co z ojcem?,a co z matką? Nie wiem,gdy byłem pisklęciem... (Huk,strzały,ryki smoków,krzyki ludzi) Night:Szczerbatku! ''' '''Szczerbatek:Mamo...co się dzieje,gdzie jest tata? Night uroniła łzy Night:On... Zacząłem płakać Night:Ciiii...będzie dobrze Ludzie:Nocne furie! Night warknęła na zbliżające się postacie Night:Uciekaj,znajdę cię,obiecuje-obejżała się,ludzie zbliżali się niebespiecznie-uciekaj,będzie dobrze,uciekaj! Matka wypchnęła mnie z groty.Zacząłem biec,byłem zbyt mały by lecieć,a moje krótkie łapki galopowały niezgrabnie.Po jakimś czasie spojżałem za siebie,pożałowałem.Mama wybiegła z groty,ziała ogniem na najeźdców,ale było ich zbyt wiele.Jeden z nich chwycił sztylrt i wbił w niż,nie widziałem tego,bo ludzie zasłaniali mamę,ale,gdy człowiek cofnął broń ociekała czerwonym płynem,ze łzami w oczach pobiegłem z dale od tego miejsca. Otrząsnąłem się z melancholi położyłem Czkawkę i Astrid ostrożnie na ziemi i poszłem nałowić ryb,złapałem kilka dla nich,ja zjadłem swoje odrazu,ale widziałem,że ludzie najpierw palą ryby,a potem jedzą,okropieństwo,jak można marnować to pyszne,słonawę mięso.No ale co kto lubi,przyturlałem kilka większych gałęzi i rozpaliłem ogień,włożyłem ryby do ognia.Zapach obudził śpiących.Po chwili wszyscy jedliśmy śniadanie.Astrid odezwała się Astrid:Pyszne śniadanie-pogłaskała mnie-dzięki. Szczerbatek:Nie ma za co. Pobawiliśmy się w chowanego,najpierw znalazłem Czkawkę,lubie go,ale nie tak jak Astrid,trudno było ją znaleźć,nawet z moim kilkadziesiąt razy lepszym wzrokiem nie mogłem jej dostrzec.Szukałem kolejny kwadrans,gdy kątem oka zauważyłem jasny kosmyk włosów.Spojrzałem w górę.Astrid wisiała do góry nogami na gałęzi,a jej włosy spadały niczym kaskada pszenicznej wody. Szczerbatek:Mam cię! Astrid uśmiechnęła się i puściła gałąź,przez chwile zamarłem,spadała,ludzie nie mają skrzydeł,więc raczej nie odleci.Dziewczyna podczas spadania przekręciła się i spadała teraz tak,że podarta już błękitna suknia falowała za nią ulegając podmuchą wiatru.Na jej twarzy ciągle było widać uśmiech.spadła,lecz krzaki i kamienie zasłoniły ją Czkawka:Astrid! Pobiegliśmy w miejsce gdzie spadła.Ku naszemu zdźiwieniu stała tam otrzepując sukienkę z kurzu. Czkawka:Nic ci nie jest? Szczerbatek:Jak ty to zrobiłaś,masz ukrytę skrzydła? Astrid:Nic mi nie jest,mech jest jak poduszka. Szła,ale przewróciła się,bo suknia zachaczyła o krzak rozdzierając się.Astrid wstała.Zamyśliła się,po czym zdjęła buty,rzuciła je gdzieś na polankę,zdjęła bżuterię(oprócz pierścienia) Czkawka:Astrid,co ty...? Dziewczyna zamachnęła się i wrzuciła srebrne błyskotki do jeziora.Złapała za dół sukienki i mocno pociągnęła,suknia rozpruła się,Astrid łapała za kolejne fałdy materiału i pruła suknie,potem wyrzuciła paski materiału w krzaki.Potrząsnęła energicznie głową,a jej bląd kosmyki zmieniły się w złotą burzę włosów.Muszę przyznać,że w tej dzikiej kreacji i orginalnej fryzurze Astrid była jeszczę piękniejsza.Spędziliśmy jeszcze nad kruczym urwiskiem kilka chwil,aż Czkawka zadecydował Czkawka:Lećmy do domu,ojciec pewnie się niepokoi. Potrząsnąłem łbem Szczerbatek:Nie latam jeszcze najlepiej. Czkawka:Szczerbatku.... W końcu zgodziłem się.Czkawka usiadł na moim grzbiecie,a Astrid za nim,objęła go w pasie,Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze.Cudownie było tak lecieć.Poczułem się taki wolny.Dotarliśmy do osady.Gdy wylądowaliśmy ludzie zdiwieni wytykali nas palcami,czułem się nieswojo z takim tłumem,ale dzielnie znosiłemwszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia,starałem się ich ignorować.Dotarliśmy do domu Czkawki. Rozdział 19.Smoczym okiem cz.2 Dedyk dla Niki Hofferson Krótki rozdział ---- Kiedy weszliśmy do stajni nikogo tam nie było,Czkawka kazał mi się ukryć,po jakimś czasie w stajni pojawił się Czkawka i Stoick jak przypuszczeam,bo tak naprawdę nie widywałem go zbyt często,ale Czkawka trochę o nim opowiadał Stoick:Dowiem się w końcu po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś?! Czkawka:Za chwilę Stoick:Mam nadzieje,że to ważne. Na umówiony znak powoli wyszedłem z ukrycia.Wódz cofnął się o kilka kroków Czkawka:Nie,nie,nie,nie tato,spokojnie...Tato-Szczerbatek,Szczerbatku...-tata. Z początku Stoick nie był zbyt zadowolony,ale po chwili zaczął się dopytywać,gdzie Czkawka mnie znalazł,czy jestem nocną furią,jak mnie wytresował...Nie wytrzymałem i fuknąłem Szczerbatek:Łoł,łoł,łoł! Kto powiedział,że to jego zasługa,może ktoś mu pomagał. Czkawka gadał jak najęty,wogóle nie wspominając o zasługach Astrid.Trąciłem go nieco mocniej niż chciałem,spojrzała na mnie Czkawka:Szczerbatek,o co cho... Wskazałem głową na Astrid,stała w kącie patrząc w ziemię,jakby ją osądzano.Chłopak zrozumiał o co chodzi. Czkawka:O jejku,sorki,to nie tylko moja zasługa-podbiegł do Astrid i chwycił ją za ręke,pociągnął ją do Stoicka-gdyby nie pomoc Astrid,nie udałoby mi się. Astrid zarumieniła się.Kiwnąłem nieznacznie łbem patrząc no na jedno,to na drugie. Szczerbatek:Świetnie się dobrali. Rozdział 20.W świetle sławy Od wypadku w sa;i biesiadnej minął tydzień,Astrid i Czkawka bardzo dbali,aby nie wyszło na jaw,że są razem.Z jednej strony nie chcieli,żeby cała wioska o nich trąbiła,a z drugiej strony czasami Czkawka,kiedy widział podwalającego się do Astrid Sączysmarka chciał wykrzyczeć na cały głos"ODWAL SIĘ OD NIEJ,TO MOJA DZIEWCZYNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Któregoś dnia jednak nie udało im się pozostać niezauważonymi.Któregoś dnia Sączysmark postanowił szpiegować Astrid,aby...sami z resztą wicie czemu.Astrid szła sobie ścieżką,aż doszła do zatoczki.CZekał tam już Czkawka. Czkawka:Jesteś nareszcie. Astrid:To co dzisiaj robimy? Czkawka:Wiesz...pomyślałem,że może... Wtedy Czkawka pchnął Astrid do jeziora,dziewczyna pisnęła i wpadła.Czkawka zaczął się śmiać.cała mokra Astrid wynurzyła się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami,ale na jej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech,odbiła się stopami od dna i wyskoczyła z wody,chwyciła Czkawkę za ręke i jego również wciągnęła do jeziora.Wtedy już śmiali się oboje.Pochlapali się trochę i wyszli.Cali mokrzy usiedli na trawię,żeby słońce wysuszyło ich ubrania.W pewnym momencie Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę,odsunęła się szybko zakrywając usta dłonią Astrid:Wybacz,taki odruch... Czkawka uśmiechnął się Czkawka:Lubie taki odruchy. Tego Sączysmarkowi było za wiele,pobiegł niezauważony do wioski.Natychmiast pobiegł do bliźniaków Sączysmark:Nie uwieżycie co odkryłem. Mieczyk:A co odkryłeś? Szpadka:Mydło? Mieczyk:Cicho,nie podpowiadaj! Sączysmark:Widziałem jak Astrid całowała Czkawkę! Bliźniaką odebrało mowę Szpadka:Napewno? Sączysmark:Tak. Mieczyk:Nie no,nie wierze. Sączysmark:Prawda,jak mogła zrezygnować z czegoś-Wskazał na siebie-takiego? Szpadka:A jak się całowali? Mieczyk:A jak się można całować? Szpadka zaczęła liczyć na palcach Szpadka:Namiętnie,z języczkiem,namiętnie z języczkiem... Mieczyk:Dobra dobra,nie rozkręcaj się... Sączysmark:No... Stoick:A oczym to rozmawiacie? Z nikąd za jeźdcami pojawił się wódz,Sączysmark zaczął się plątać Sączysmark:Ten...no...o...em...yyy... Mieczyk:Że widział jak Czkawka... Szpadka:...Się całował z Astrid Mieczyk:Ej,ja to chciałem powiedzieć! Już można było się domyślić,że wieści rozejdą się po wiossce jak ciepłe bułeczki. Rozdział 21.Przeklęta księga. Astrid i Czkawka siedzieli na trawie,gdy Astrid krzyknęła i złapała się za głowe. Czkawka:Astrid,co ci jest? Astrid wykrzywiała się coraz bardziej i piszczała coraz głośnej.Przez łzy powiedziała Astrid:To ona... Czkawka:Kto?,Astrid! Kto? Astrid:...Przeklęta księga! Nagle Astrid upadła na ziemię. Czkawka:Jesteś cała? Pomógł dziewczynie się podnieść.Astrid zaczęła mówić z przerażeniem w oczach Astrid:Mówiła...,że zna całą historie...,że potrzebuje mojej krwi,że nie uciekne...,że zabije wszystkich których kocham... Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki.Chłopak lekko kołysał ją.Wiedzieli,że muszą się zmierzyć z przeklętą księgą. ---- Wow! 200 komentarzy! To dla mnie wiele znaczy,więc wielki next kochani ;) ---- Czkawka i Astrid stali przed gruzami starej chaty.Ściemniało się,a dom wyglądał coraz upiorniej.Niepewnie wkroczyli do ruin. Czkawka:Więc...jak dokładnie dostałaś się do piwnicy? Nagle podłoga się zarwała i oboje spadli do piwnicy Astrid:...Właśnie tak. Astrid kurczowo trzymała Czkawkę za ręke,bardzo bała się księgi leżącej na końcu korytarza.Dotarli.Astrid nacięła opuszkę palca sztyletem,z którym nigdy się nie rozstawała.Kropla krwi spadła na pożółkły papier,który pokryły drobne czerwone literki Księga: 28.11.983 r. godz.18.27 "Astrid celowo wkroczyła do komnaty,tym razem z przyjacielem,ciekawe na ile zda się jego pomoc..." Astrid:Czym jesteś!? Księga: "Jestem przeklętą księgą,która zna wszzystko co było,jest i będzie,ja decyduje o każdym wydarzeniu,jestem kroniką,która została przeklęta." Astrid:Przez kogo?! Księga: "Przez twego wuja,Astrid" W oczach Astrid malował się strach,ale nie okazywała tego. Astrid:Dlaczego?! Księga: "Twoja matka kazała mi zapisywać wszystkie dni,które przeżywałaś.Bym była strażnikiem twych myśli i uczuć.Twój wuj próbował się do nich dostać,ale nie miał pojęcia jak otworzyć zamek.Prubował siły,próbował czarów.Jednym z nich zaraził mnie i tak zmienił mnie w prześladowce." W Astrid narastał gniew chwyciła sztylet i wbiła w księge.Przeklęta księga zaczęła syczeć,a z miejsca,gdzie Astrid wydobył się fioletowy dym.Księha wessała Czkawke i Astrid do środka Rozdział 22.We wnętrzu księgi. Astrid i Czkawka spadli na ciemną podłoge.Wszędzie było ciemno i zimno,Próżnie zasnuł fioletowy dym odcinając Astrid od Czkawki,błądzili w zadymionych labiryntach nawołując. Astrid:Czkawka! Czkawka:Astrid! Astrid...Czkaawkaa!!!...Czkawka? Czkawka:Astrid,Aaaastriiiid!!! Jednak nie mogli się zobaczyć. ---- W jednej ze ślepych uliczek Astrid zobaczyła wuja okładającego ją batem Wuj:Myśle...że to twoje... Astrid:Spotkajmy się w starej chacie o północy. W kolejnej uliczce dziewczyna zobaczyła ją mówiącą do obrazu Obraz:Astrid...wiesz...bardzo cię lubie i...nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół,więc....chciałem zapytać,czy...zostałabyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? Po kilkunasto minutowej tułaczce między dymem Astrid zobaczyła Ją i Szczerbatka Astrid:Czarny kot...kolejny pech. Szczerbatek::Nie martw się,jeżeli chcesz pójdziemy do Gothi,chcesz? Astrid:Przeklęta księga miesza w moich wspomnieniach! Po jakimś czasie znów zobaczyła dziwną scene Czkawka:Jak długo spałam? Sączysmark:3 dni Czkawka błądził po labiryncie aż dotarł do dużego placu,na placu unosił się fioletowy dym.Po chwili dym zmienił się w twarz o złowieszczym wyglądzie.Twarz przemówiła Twarz:Naprawde myślisz,że wiesz wszystko o Astrid? Czkawka:..Mówiła,że nie ma przedemną tajemnic. Twarz:Naprawdę? Więc spójrzmy... W jednej chwili twarz przeteleportowała siebie i Czkawke w nową próżnie.Przed oczami Czkawki ukazały się różne obrazy-mroczny cień wkradający się nocą do jakiegoś domu,z nożem,cień wszedł do sypialni,w łóżku leżała mała dziewczynka,błysnęło ostrze klingi.Ktoś krzyknął,a z cienia ukazały się lazurowe,szkliste oczy.Potem Czkawka zobaczył samego siebie,całował się z Astrid,przez chwile po jego twarzy przebiegł uśmiech,ale po chwili,dostrzegł,że Astrid wyjmuje jego sztylet,który zawsze trzyma w tylnej kieszeni,dziewczyna niebezpiecznie zbliżała ostrze do jego szyi.Potem zobaczył Astrid wręcz rzucającą się na Sączysmarka.Następnie Czkawka zobaczył spadającą nocną furie.Szczerbatka,ktoś rzucił na niego bolasy.Smok prubował się wyrwać,ale nie udawało mu się,nagle ktoś podszedł do smoka zamachnął się i wbił topór prosto w jego serce,na dłoni zabójcy był pierścień z różowym oczkiem.Czkawka zobaczył terz całą flotylle atakującą Berk,podczas wojny jakaś zakapyurzona postać szeptała coś Dagurowi,nagle wódz zdjął kaptur tajemniczej osoby i pocłował Astrid,bo to właśnie ona skrywała się pod kapturem.Obrazów ukazało się nieskączenie wiele,coraz to nowsze i nowsze i nowsze.Czkawka nie chciał ich oglądać,ale coś nie pozwalało mu spuścić z nich wzroku.Twarz szpetała uśmiechnięta złowieszczo Twarz:Patrz...patrz...patrz...to jest ta Astrid,prawdziwa. ---- Astri mijała coraz dziwniejsze kolaże jej wspomnień.Nagle natrafiła na plac,Stanęła na środku,a po każdej jej stronie stało jej odbicie,wiele odbić.Coś zaczęło szeptać Głos(jak woldemorta):Astrid...mała Astrid...tak delikatna...tak bezbronna...tak naiwna Astrid:Nie prawda! Głos:ohhh...przepraszam...zapomniałem dodać,że bardzo egoistyczna.... Astrid:Wypluj te słowa! Głos:...Naprawde myślisz,że on cie kocha? Nie prawda,oh nie...nie kocha,kto by cię kochał? Astrid:Czkawka! Czkawka mnie kocha! Głos:ohhh tak...oczywiście... Astrid:Tak! Głos:Naprawde myślisz,że wybrałby tak...odmienną...tak wątłą...tak słabą...odtrąconą...tak dziwną...tak biedną... Astrid:Przestań! Głos:Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Astrid zasłoniła się rękami,uklęknęła pragnęła się schować.Jej odbicia powtarzały wszystkie jej ruchy.Po jej policzku pociekły łzy,upadła na twarz Po jego policzku pociekły łzy,upadł na twarz Zmarszczyła brwi Astrid:Nie! ---- Zmarszczył brwi Czkawka:Nie! ---- Podniosła się ---- Podniósł się ---- Astrid:Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Czkawka:Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Wszystkie lustra rozbiły się,coś wessało ją zpowrotem Twarz rozpłynęła się ze zdziwoną miną,obrazy znikły,niewidzialna siła zassała go. Rozdział 23.Na zewnątrz Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali na podłodze sapiąc.Spojrzeli na księge.Z przeklętej kroniki unosił się tylko dym,księga przestała skwierczeć.Na stole leżała spalona książka ze sztyletem wbitym w pożółkłe kartki. Astrid:To koniec...zniszczyliśmy ją...jestem wolna! Astrid rzuciła się Czkawce na szyje pokrzykując Astrid:Wolna! Wolna! Wolna! Lecz Czkawka był dziwnie smutny Czkawka:Astrid...tam,...w labiryncie widziałem...różne rzeczy...i twarz mówiła,że...,że te wszystkie okropieństwa...to ty...Na obrazach...próbowałaś mnie zabić...i jeszcze jakąś dziewczynke...i Szczerbatka...pomagałaś Dagurowi...kochałaś...Sączysmarka i Dagura...to było straszne...,ale najgorsze jest to...przeczucie,że to prawda... Astrid pocałowała go i powiedziała uspokajająco Astrid:To nie była prawda,ja widziałam pomieszane wspomnienia...nie wiem jak mam ci udowodnić,że to wszystko nocne mary,poprostu uwierz. Czkawka:...Wierze. Czkawka i Astrid wyszli z ruin i kierowali się do wioski.Czkawka postawił Astrid na środku dziedzińca Czkawka:Słuchajcie ludzie! Chciałbym ogłośić...-spojrzał po twarzach zebranych-,że Astrid nie jest już przeklęta! Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować,klaskali i krzyczeli Ludzie:A-strid! A-strid! A-strid! Na szczęście dla Astrid i Czkawki w wiosce mówiło się tylko o tym,wszyscy zapomnieli o poprzednich wieściach. Rozdział 24.Koniec Jak już wspomnieno nikt nie mówił już o związku Czkawki i Astrid.Tymczasem owa dwójka wsiadła na Szczerbatka i poleciała na pewną niewielką wyspę,Czkawka zasłonił Astrid oczy i prowadził przez las. Astrid:Daleko jeszcze? Czkawka:Jeszcze tylko kawałek....ok.gotowa? Astrid:Gotowa. Czkawka odsłonił oczy dziewczyny,byli na urokliwej polanie porosłej kwitnącymi jabłonkami i białymi różami.Na środku polany było srebrzyste jezioro,mieniące się odcieniami bieli,różu,fioletu,srebra i błękitu.Za to na środku jezior,na małej wysepce stał wyrzeźbiony z kryształu,połyskliwy jeleń.Nie była to jednak jedyna rzeźba,na drzewach siedziały diamentowe ptaki Astrid:Jak tu cudnie. Czkawka:Podoba ci się? Astrid:Jeszcze się pytasz!? Kocham to miejsce!Dziękuje. Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę.Usiedli i w uniesieniu podziwiali polane THE END Mam nadzieje,że się podobało,nie martwcie się kochani,niedługo zaczynam nowe opko :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone